


Philophobia

by bxbystar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbystar/pseuds/bxbystar
Summary: Dream already felt punished enough by the world when the British man he had slowly developed feelings for was an entire ocean away and for as far as Dream knew was straight. Dream had already been punished enough when he was entirely and utterly afraid of caring for someone in a romantic sort of way. Dream was already completely head over heels for the Brit. Yet despite the contrary, it certainly doesn't help when Dream has to see said British boy daily as they fight to survive just a single night inside of a Minecraft world.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Dream stretched as he walked into his office that he had incorporated into his home, pulling on his light green hoodie that bore the familiar smile on his other merch. He sunk down into the chair with a yawn as he grabbed his headphones from off of the headphone stand. He slipped his headphones on over his head, glad he didn't have to worry about his hair getting in his face as he did so since he had pulled it back into a manbun since it was long enough to do so with. He pressed the on button for his monitors and computer, watching them boot up before he clicked open his Minecraft and discord. He decided after a moment to go into a call on the server he recorded with his friends on and hopping into vc3 of the new smp server with the others. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he logged onto the recording server. He sat back and got on his phone while he waited for the others to join the call and server.

"DREAMMMMMM!" Sapnap yelled as he got into the call followed afterwards rather quickly by George and Bad, "THEY WON'T STOP BULLYING MEEEEEE!!" he continued, still yelling indignantly.

"We did not!" George protested with a laugh, Dream setting his phone down on his desk as he laughed at the others fooling around. 

"What did they do now?" Dream asked with a snicker, his minecraft character punching Sapnap's.

"They kept spamming the general chat saying that I suck!" Sapnap replied angrily, proceeding to get into a fist fight with George's character while in the game.

"Well I don't really think that matters all that much," Dream chuckled before pasting an ip into the announcements channel and tagging everyone in the server with the select few he added to the new smp server. Everyone filed into the call at the ping, the group shouting and chatting excitedly about how the new smp ip had been added in. 

Dream had a few weeks ago announced that someone on the Mojang team was finishing up a version of minecraft that was supposed to seem more like real life with more animals and biomes and the like that they could use for their new smp that they had announced they were making as the old one had ended story wise and there was no point in getting back on there anymore. Other things they had been told about the version was that there would be a thirst along with a hunger bar and that certain water sources would give them poison or give them a sickness and that they needed to purify water along with the fact that they would spawn in with an iron axe and that crafting was moderately the same along with a few additional changes. Armor was the same along with the cave and mobs, but there were now chests hidden around the world you could find through treasure maps that had the easiest way to find netherite and manuals that would teach them about the world they just needed to find all 10 of them. The version was only available through a special link that was made to only accept their usernames and even made them verify their account and that it was them using said account with a set of personalized questions that included their security questions. 

The maker of the version had gone through the works to make sure it was a good version for them and they all logged on together, a waiting screen popping up and making them wait for the whole group to join in the loading screen before the world started to properly load, most of them streaming as the world started to load for all of them in sync on their computers. That's when their face cams went dark followed shortly after with their entire stream shutting down, their eyes closing and all of them finding that they were no longer awake in the world they had just been in.  
When they woke up they woke up as a collective group, all of them were the humanoid version of their skins for the most part though they kept a lot of their physical attributes as far as Dream could tell. He looked down to see he was clad in a dark green hoodie, wearing a white mask with a black smile on them that he saw through no matter where he looked though he could feel the mask on his face, black jeans and combat boots that had been worn in some, a metal collar resting on his neck, black fingerless gloves adorning his hands. A quiver rested across his back with a leather strap looping around his chest, one diagonal and one horizontal, an empty sheath hanging from his belt and another sheath that looked like it was meant for a bow rested under the quiver on his back. George was wearing his blue shirt with the red and white box on his shirt, dark blue jeans and tennis shoes making the rest of his outfit. He had the same quiver and sheaths as Dream, though everyone had those same quiver and sheaths if not just in different colors of leather. George had his familiar clout glasses resting over his eyes, a watch like item resting on his wrist. 

Dream looked over to find Technoblade who wore his familiar royal outfit that consisted of tight black pants and a loose creme button up shirt tucked into his pants, a flowing red cape with a fur collar and gold chain to hold it on resting on his shoulders, a golden crown adorned with jewels resting lopsided on his head, a fake but detailed well made pig mask covering the top of his face and leaving his mouth uncovered like it was with Dream. Wilbur wore his yellow sweater and black jeans with dark red beanie and tennis shoes, a watch similar to George's on his own wrist. Tommy was in his red and white shirt and jeans, sneakers and matching watch to the others on his wrist. 

Those were the only ones he saw near him though they all knew that there were more that had been in the call, more that he had to make sure were okay. Dream ran over to George who was slowly sitting up with a hand on his head, a sizable bruise appearing under his hand. Dream looked at the ground, shoving the rock that George had landed on out of the way. It was then that Dream realized that George looked as he did in real life if he had his minecraft characters, that everyone here wore the items their minecraft characters wore. His was a humanized version of his skin, more similar to what he would have if he kept the same style of his older skins. He looked similar to how SADist had drawn him in the past dream smp war animatic. George gasped as he reached out and touched Dream's neck, fingers brushing against the smooth metal that adorned Dream's neck. George seemed to forget all about his bruise as he paid more attention to Dream and the situation he had been spawned in with.

"Dream, why do you have a metal collar on??" George asked quietly, fingers tracing the lock that laid in the front of the snug collar. Dream shrugged, face beat red under his mask with how close George's own face was to his. He felt glad for a moment that George couldn't see his face that was covered, again, with said mask.

"Uh.. uhm, I dunno," Dream stammered, George stepping back as he winced, holding his hand to his head once more.

"Where even are we? Why are we all together in what looks like a real minecraft world?? As far as I know we don't live near each other at all and we were all just about to get into the new smp server..." Techno muttered, taking promptly one step before his boot stepped down on his cape and he went flying. He landed on the dirt, landing on his hands with a grumble. Dream stepped over to him, helping him stand up with a weak smile. 

"I think we're in the game Techno.. It makes sense, we were all loading up the new smp server together and we're all geared up with a watch that allows us to look at our inventory, health, armor bar, hunger, and thirst? We probably have a way to look at our xp bar too." Dream sighed, tapping his watch and moving to his inventory. A large display popping up in front of him, his hand hesitantly hovering around the floating display that showed a small crafting area, his armor slots, and his body next to it. It was exactly like the normal inventory screen in minecraft except for now it was with his whole body, his actual body with his clothes on. He tensed at the sight, everyone watching him with worried glances and he tapped on the inventory slot, watching as an iron axe appeared in his hand. 

He swallowed hard, staring at the iron axe in horror. "This confirms it, yeah..?" Dream whispered, shifting the axe, studying how sharp it was. "The creator of the version said we'd all spawn in with iron axes," he continued, breathing quickening and his eyes shaking in complete horror of their situation. The others turned to each other, testing it out for themselves and finding they could do the same thing. Dream couldn't see their inventory hud in front of them, so he assumed quietly that the watch affected their eyesight and the like, even if the things they saw turned into reality.

He heard Techno stomp away, and Dream saw the gleam of light drip down from his face. He turned to George, letting go of his axe and watching it vanish back into his inventory. He stumbled back, his breathing rapid and his chest heaving. How could this be happening? How could they be in the minecraft world? This was ridiculous, this must be a dream, this has to be just a really bad dream, just a nightmare that they all seemed to be sharing. He turned, eyes darting about frantically as he pushed into the forest, pulling his mask up as he heaved, palms sweating as his vision blurred, from tears of the sheer panic coursing through his veins he couldn't tell anymore. He held his hands to his face and screamed, his hands muffeling his terror enough to the fact no one seemed to hear it. 

He wiped his mouth, stumbling back and using the lake to wash his mouth out, not wanting to taste the bile that had been shoved out of his stomach. He looked at the watch, noticing the hunger bar and dropped down three already, though he assumed it was from him throwing up just minutes ago. His water had dropped a little and was in the process of still dropping. He let himself fall down next to the lake, watching the water ripple in the sunlight. He turned his head to face George as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. 

George smiled sadly at him, glasses pulled up to rest on his head to prod at the collar more closely. Dream felt blank even as it happened, wincing with a grunt as George pulled at the collar too hard. George frowned, eyebrows narrowing. 

"It's too close to your neck for me to even tug on it a little, let alone try and stick a finger in. Looks like we'll just have to look for the key to unlock it," George sighed. Dream nodded, swallowing hard and wincing as his adams apple bumped at his throat. He tugged at it though stopped soon after when he saw that George was right.

He stood, walking with George over to Tommy and Wilbur who were listening to a panicked Technoblade who had returned at some point from his walk unbeknownst to Dream. 

"We can't just sit here idly! We have to find the chests, maybe they include the way out of this place!" Techno was borderline yelling, panic pouring from his words. He was pacing, hair messy in the long pink braid. Techno had been absentmindedly pulling at it, though now he was repairing it, having unbraided it and began rebraiding it with skill Dream assumed was from having little sisters. Dream placed a hand on Techno's shoulder, eyes still hazed over from his own panic.

"Techno, I swear that I will find a way to get us out of here, or that someone will. We all have people we need to go back to, family members and friends," Dream said quietly, voice soft and reassuring. Techno nodded, head tilted down. Dream pulled Techno into a hug, his own mind taunting him and saying he would fail his friends. He pulled away, giving Techno a small smile before turning to the rest of the group.

"We need to find the others, there were more on the call who had been joining, gods only know what they're going through right now-" Dream started before getting cut off by a loud shriek of terror.

Dream glanced at the others before beginning to sprint towards the sound, the others following him. Their feet landed on the leaves and sticks covering the ground, stumbling now and again over a large rock or tree root though they all stayed as a group. The slid to a stop, panting as they looked at the new group of members, the one who had screamed being Nikki. 

Dream glanced around, counting Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, Skeppy, and Karl, the group adorned with the same watch and sheaths, quiver on their back as they all were. Tubbo was wearing a white hoodie that had a bee sitting on a dandelion in the front, blue jeans and black and white converse making the rest of his outfit. Niki was wearing a dark orange sweater with black jeans and tennis shoes, Fundy in a black jacket and hat, the style mirroring a jojo sort of style, a dark green shirt and black pants matched with black sneakers. Skeppy was in all blue, wearing a hoodie, jeans, and white high tops with a square mask that was on the side of his head that resembled his minecraft character's face. Karl was in a light blue hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with green details.

All of them had shocked faces on them as Niki looked around, eyes wide in fear. She noticed Wilbur as he ran in with the rest of them almost immediately, running to him and clinging onto him in a desperate hug. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into his chest. 

"Wilbur please.. please tell me this isn't real," she begged, looking up at him while shaking him slightly.

"I.. I wish I could Niki..." he said softly, face morphed into one of sorrow. Nikki began to sob harder, Wilbur hugging her tightly as his own shoulder began to shake softly.

The pounding of feet came from their left and Dream watched as Bad, Philza, Quackity, and Sapnap came bolting in, Jschlatt coming just a bit behind them. Bad was in a black jacket and jeans, the jacket having red details on them, black sneakers with a black turtleneck under the jacket and tucked into the jeans with a black beanie on his head. Philza was in a loose outfit, a green karate uniform type outfit under a black cloak with a green and white striped bucket hat on, white sneakers on his feet that had green details. Quackity had on a black hoodie and blue jeans with black high top sneakers, a beanie on his head. Jschlatt had on a full on three piece suit with a red tie, his shoes black converse made to look like dress shoes. Sapnap was in a long black t-shirt with a white t-shirt over top that had a flame design, black jeans and black sneakers, a white headband tied around his forehead.

From in front of Dream came Eret, Sam, Ranboo, and Punz. Eret was in a green t-shirt and black jeans, shirt tucked into his belted jeans, and black sunglasses. Sam was in a green hoodie, loose green cuffed pants and sneakers, all of them having golden details on them, along with a creeper mask and crown on. Ranboo was in a half black and half white suit, the shirt a turtleneck under the jacket, with a mask and black sunglasses on. Punz was in a white hoodie with black stripes on the sleeves, ripped black skinny jeans paired with white and black high top sneakers.

Dream looked at everyone around him, making note of who all was there and sighing, a relieved smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling in this situation!?" Philza asked, voice one of disbelief and horror. Dream turned to him, smile still there but a tad sadder.

"Everyone is here and is safe, I'm just happy about that is all.." Dream murmured, adjusting his mask.

Sapnap raced over, pulling Dream and George into a tight hug. "I'm glad you guys are okay, were you in the same group when you spawned in?" Sapnap asked quietly. Dream and George nodded, the three looking out at the group. "Did you guys notice the earbuds? Everyone has them, wonder what they're for," Sapnap muttered, Dream shrugging. 

Techno took another step, tripping over his cap once more and landing onto Tommy, a yelp ripping from Tommy's mouth as they landed on each other. Techno pulled away, helping Tommy up with a grunt. Techno stepped away from the group, Tommy still rubbing his head from where he had landed on it. 

"Techno stop muttering about what's happening!" Tommy shouted, turning around, expecting to see Techno but finding that Techno wasn't there. Tommy spun around, finding Techno walking a few yards away, pacing with a hand on his chin.

Tommy blinked and shouted, "Techno stop talking about making sure the pigs live!" Tommy frowned, crossing his arms. Everyone looked at the two, finding Techno turning around and frowning, saying words that Dream couldn't make out. "What do you mean stop shouting? You're all the way over there-" Tommy started before stopping suddenly. He whispered something inaudibly, Techno immediately bursting out laughing. Sapnap looked at Tommy's ear, blinking before gasping.

"The earbuds in our ears are for us to talk to each other!" Sapnap exclaimed. "They're activated by tough," Sapnap spoke, voice prideful at his discovery.

Dream and George immediately tapped theirs to each other. Dream ran away, far enough that he couldn't hear the group and they couldn't hear him.

"Hey George, behind you," Dream whispered and watched as George spun around, eyes wide.

"Not funny Dream," George grumbled. Dream laughed, grinning.

"I can hear you clearly from a distance I shouldn't be able to hear you," Dream laughed, running back to the group and finding that at a certain distance the earbuds stopped working since he could hear George as is.

"Yeah, they allow for communication via tapping on 'em," Dream confirmed. Sapnap nodded. the group beginning to decide who they'd group with. Tubbo and Tommy tapped their earbuds together, Tubbo finding that he could hear Techno even though they hadn't connected. It was discovered when Wilbur tried to join them that the max was three people per communication earbud. It was known that there was a max of three, and that only one person needed to tap the earbud for the other person to also be connected to them. Bad and Skeppy paired together, Philza, Wilbur, and Niki pairing with a grin. Eret, Fundy, and Sam paired up followed by Quackity and Jschlatt adding Ranboo to their pair. Karl and Punz paired together, waiting for a third to join. Sapnap walked over to them and joined their pair after checking with Dream and George with a glance that Dream and George shooed off. The final pairs ended up being: Dream and George; Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo; BBH and Skeppy; Philza, Wilbur, and Niki; Eret, Fundy, and Sam; Ranboo, Quackity, and Jschlatt; Karl, Punz, and Sapnap.

Dream looked over, watching the sun slowly begin to set in the distance. Dream turned to the others, a frown on his face. "We need to set up camp, find food, make beds, purify water, the works. Night is coming and if this is really us in minecraft, we'll not want to run into the mobs, especially without any gear to protect us."

Everyone nodded, setting out to collect various things. Dream and George began to gather materials, chopping wood, mining stone, etc. They found some coal and iron in a short cave that they'd use to help purify water and cook food, along with making better tools. They came back to the sight they agreed for camp to be at, Dream making a crafting bench before beginning to make things. They had a crafting book that as they gained more materials they learned what needed to be used to make certain things. Dream made the water purifiers, George making the smokers. They created a chest and dumped all the extra resources in after learning how to switch to various things in their hotbar, them both having an iron pick and stone shovel along with their original iron axe. The rest of the group came back slowly, the food group making enough beds for the lot and beginning to cook the food they had hunted, another materials group coming back with a few regular furnaces and a ton of iron and coal. They began to hop into bed, the last food group coming back and then climbing into bed after leaving the food to cook and the water to finish purifying.


	2. Chapter Two

Dream woke up before the others, leaving the now purified water in the pot, leaving a note that they shouldn't take too much water, taking the smoked/cooked food, distributing it out in chests at the foot or side of everyone's bed quietly. He made sure everyone got the same amount of food and water each, putting his own in his hotbar. He ate one of his cooked porkchop slowly, watching his hunger bar go up. A single cooked porkchop was enough for his hunger bar to be filled. He chugged his water until it was empty, realizing just how unaware of how thirsty he was until right then. He filled it up with more of the purified water, taking enough for half of a canteen, putting it in his inventory along with his leftover food. He looked at his watch, frowning when he saw it was only a quarter past eight am. He grabbed his pick, grabbing some iron and wood in case his pick broke while he went mining. He quickly crafted a shield before adventuring off. He found an untouched cave a ways away, climbing down into it and beginning to mine it for the resources it had. The breaking of blocks was similar to how it was in minecraft still thankfully, otherwise he'd be there for hours just trying to get some wood from a few trees and scavenge through rock to find even a single ore.

He picked up the iron ore, letting it fall into his inventory slot where the other iron ore were. He opened his inventory up with a swipe of his hand, having worked out all the commands, controls, etc to allow him to do things simpler by that point, having checked certain things out while he was out and about. He counted his iron count, finding the multiple stacks of it along with the similar amount of coal, though it was larger than the iron as it was with any minecraft world's coal generation amount. He closed his inventory with another wave of his hand, climbing out of the cave after putting his torch out. He stepped out into the daylight, only then noticing that he'd been gone for a few hours.

"Dream where are you?" George's voice came suddenly from the earbud, Dream chuckling at George only now asking him, or even talking while wearing the earbud at all.

"It took you so long to talk to me, I feel so abused," Dream cried dramatically.

"Look it fell out when I was sleeping, leave me be!" George huffed, voice sounding as clear as day even if 

"I went out mining, I'm heading back now," Dream chuckled, letting go of his pick for it to vanish back into his hotbar.

"Okay, I'll tell the others for you," George responded before Dream could hear him talking to the others, telling them that Dream had gone mining and would be back soon.

"You know George, you're the only one who can hear me..." Dream said aloud thoughtfully, voice taking a playful tone for a moment.

"Yeah, so?" George responded with a sigh, the sound of shuffling in the background.

"We can talk about whatever," Dream responded softly, "It's like our own private calls where no one can hear us," he continued, voice low and hesitant though it still held the same playful tone. "I can flirt with you all I want and no one will know what I'm saying," he cooed, bursting into a fit of high pitched wheezes, 

"You're so weird sometimes," George scoffed, Dream wheezing harder when he heard the tinge of embarrassment inflicting his tone.

"I'm teasing, I'm teasing. I just wanted to ask if we can just talk every now and again? Like just peacefully, get to know each other more that sort of thing. We'll probably be far apart from each other a lot, and I wanna be able to talk to you while we're apart, and there's a lot I probably don't know about you," Dream's voice was hardly audible, voice thick with an unreadable emotion. It sounded weird to ask someone that, no matter which situation, no matter with who. Well, especially with who, considering that every word George said left a swarm of butterflies in his stomach, and it was terrifying.

"Yeah I guess so, we're the only people connected and I'd imagine it'd get lonely not having anyone around to talk to," George responded after a moment, having obviously mulled over Dream's request before he spoke.

"Thanks.." Dream trailed off, spotting the camp in the distance. "I'm almost there, I see it in the distance. See you in a minute or two," Dream spoke before beginning to hum a song, doing his best to signal to George the conversation was over.

George went silent before quietly joining in with Dream's humming, matching it with the counter melody bits of the song, Dream smiling at them humming a song together. Dream had collected some more food from the few animals he had passed, finally stepping into the camp where everyone was sitting, quietly talking to one another. Dream quietly put the iron into the furnaces, putting the food in the smokers. He walked over to George, smiling weakly as he sat down next to him.

"You got a lot of stuff while you were out," George murmured, fiddling with his glasses that laid in his hands.

"Yeah, I figured since I woke up before everyone I'd go collect some resources," Dream shrugged. He looked at George as he adjusted his mask, and even though his face was covered with his mask he still felt his eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes gained a confused look.

"You could have been hurt out there," George's words were barely audible, voice barely loud enough to be even a whisper, thick with an emotion Dream didn't recognize.

"I was fine, there's no mobs out and I never went too deep into caves," Dream laughed softly though his laugh died down as George looked at him, brown eyes filled with the same emotion that had been in his words just moments ago, and it was then that Dream realized what emotion it was. George looked away once more and Dream felt the guilt of his dismissive words pooling in his gut.

"George, look at me," Dream whispered, voice soft. George shook his head, eyes trained down at his glasses. Dream sighed, placing a hand on George's slightly shaking hands and using his other hand to turn George's face to him. A tear slid down his cheek and Dream wiped it away with his thumb, sighing softly. "I am safe George, I am perfectly fine," he murmured, pulling George into a tight hug, George accepting it after a moment of hesitation.

"I know Dream... I just..." George trailed off, his hands gripping onto Dream tighter. "I was worried about you.." he whispered after a moment, voice seeming to fail him and Dream realized it was the simplest way that George could describe his feelings.

"I know George, I know," his voice was soft, George nodded into the hug and Dream pulled away, ruffling George's hair with a small smile.

"Dream! How was your adventure?" Tubbo asked as he walked over to the two, Tommy following just behind him.

"It was good, I got enough iron for us all to have shields, armour, tools, and a little extra," Dream responded, eyes narrowing from behind his mask.

"Wow, that's a lot," Tommy chimed up, eyes wide from shock.

"I figure we need to be prepared, we haven't dealt with any mobs or gone deeper into caves, we should be geared up before we do anything that can get us hurt..." the 'or get us killed' part went unspoken though they all heard it, Tubbo looking down as he swallowed hard. Tommy placed a hand on Tubbo's shoulder, frowning at his friend, obviously worried for him.

“We’ll be fine guys, I promise,” Dream spoke up, looking at the two, the corner’s of his mouth twitched down for just a brief moment before it went back to a weak smile. Dream could tell that none of them believed him, though it was probably because he himself didn’t believe it. The two nodded and walked away, quietly talking to each other. Dream turned back to George, his smile vanishing as he saw the worry in George’s eyes.

“I wonder how my dog and cat are doing…” George whispered, voice matching his trembling shoulders.

“I’m sure they’re fine, let’s hope that time paused out there but I’m sure they can get plenty of water and food while we’re gone, they're smart enough to figure it out,” Dream reassured him, pushing away the fact that he himself was worrying about how Patches was doing back at home, reassuring himself subconsciously with the same thing he used to reassure George with. 

He stood up, grabbing the majority of the now smelted iron, crafting tools and armor for George and him as he hummed a lullaby he hadn't heard or hummed in a long time, jumping with a yelp as a hand landed on his shoulder roughly. He spun around, immediately grabbing his sword and holding it out, stopping as he saw the blade press against Sapnap's neck. He swallowed, putting his sword into his sheath, eyes turning apologetic as he pulled away. 

"Nick, I..." Dream whispered horrified, eyes wide in shock.

"Dude, chill, it's okay. We're all on edge right now, should've been more careful," Sapnap replied, backing away with a hand on his neck, voice reassuring though Dream could hear the waiver of fear. Dream reached a hand out, pulling it away as Sapnap flinched slightly.

"I'm so sorry Nick, I'm just jumpy, though it doesn't excuse anything, I just...I didn't mean to Nick, you have to believe me," Dream's voice was soft, shoulders shaking as he teared up under his mask. Nick nodded, looking down. 

"I just wanted to say thanks for getting all the iron," he murmured before quickly walking away, standing behind Karl, eyes glancing at Dream occasionally. 

Dream finished the tools for George, walking over to him and dropping them on his bed, gnawing on his lower lip as he tried to process what in the hell he had just done. He had almost hurt Sapnap, almost hurt one of his best friends. Now Nick wouldn't spend time with him without making sure to be cautious and far enough away that what had just happened could never happen again. Nick wouldn't trust him anymore, not with his own or anyone else's safety. Dream had officially lost him, over him being paranoid. He was in the makeshift camp, he was with everyone else, why the hell was he still on guard?!? He sat down on his bed, holding his masked face in his hands, the tears that had begun to gather in his eyes now threatening to spill over completely. His foot began to tap and his fingers dug into his arm, breath quickening. His vision began to spin and he felt his breathing speeding up, it felt like his heart was being constricted. He deserved the pain he deserved what he had made Nick gone through. He deserved this he deserved this he deserved this he deserved this he deserved this he deserved this-

"Dream," a voice rang out from the midst of his panic though he didn't move, just pulling his sleeves up, beginning to absentmindedly scratch at his arm, nails digging in. He faintly registered blood beginning to slightly seep out of his cuts, getting under his fingernails. He didn't deserve to be here, it was a mistake, the rest would have been fine without him, he's so useless, no wonder people tell him that he's a psychopath.

"DREAM STOP IT-!" the same voice shouted, tearing Dream's hand from his arm and pushing them down next to him. Dream looked up, chest heaving. He recognized the blur of a figure before him, and he felt the tears begin to slowly roll down his face. Warm arms pulled him into a hug and he clung desperately onto the persons shirt, his mask pushed to side as he quietly sobbed into the person's chest.

"George I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I'm such an awful person, I and I I'm so sorry please-" Dream begged between sobs voice getting muffled as he continued his desperate pleads for forgiveness into George's shirt. George was gently stroking his head, running his fingers through Dream's messy hair that desperately needed to be pulled back. George quietly hummed the same lullaby Dream had been humming just moments ago. Dream felt his breathing begin to slow, tears slowing to a stop. George always seemed to know what to do to calm him down, even online if Dream was panicking or upset George would always be there to calm him down, staying on call with Dream until he passed out from exhausting himself worrying and then he'd go and make sure that his mom or sister would visit in the morning to check up on him. George was too good for him.

Dream pulled away, not even realizing the fact that his mask was still to the side of his head at the time. He rubbed his sleeve below his nose and on his cheeks, pulling it away to look at the wet spot from tears and snot. George leaned in, gently pressing his forehead to Dream's, still softly humming the lullaby. Dream closed his eyes, breathing still rough, uneven even after he had finished crying. George had always talked about various things he had seen people do when comforting someone, the foreheads touching one he talked about wanting to try though he never had or got a chance to, until now it seems though.

"Thank you," Dream replied, voice hoarse and soft. George hummed softly as a response, no longer humming the lullaby, one of his hands using its thumb to gently rub the back of Dream's hand in small circle like motions. The other hand was on Dream's cheek, gently rubbing in an up and down motion

"How come George gets to see Dream's face and we don't?!?" he heard a voice cry indignantly and Dream pulled away quickly, moving his mask back onto his face properly as he flushed a bright red. He turned to see Schlatt standing indignantly as he gestured at the two. 

Quackity chimed in shortly after, "Yeah! How come George gets the special rights? I get you two are dating but c'mon!"

George and Dream looked at each other as everyone started to laugh at Quackity's remark. George was looking at Dream with a sort of hesitant embarrassment. 

"We're not dating," Dream scoffed coldly, stomach churning as he watched George's eyes look down. He caught the flash of pain in them, his own eyes narrowing. He looked away from George, facing the group in front of them, pushing away the thoughts that had been filling his mind the past few days. They meant nothing, it was just Dream fantasizing again. He knew better, he had been raised better. He was better that his stupid thoughts. He was not one to fall in love, love was for those weak and vulnerable. Those who wanted to be hurt. Dream didn't want to be hurt, not again at least. He wouldn't let himself be in the same situation.

"Yeah, that'd just be weird. I live in Britain and he lives in Florida, the two don't really go well together," George muttered after a few moments of silence. The group seemed to feel the same tension that Dream was, turning away with quick glances to each other. They were definitely going to talk about this.

Dream stood up, adjusting his mask as he muttered out with a snarl on his lips that didn't help him hide both his mixture of anger and disgust, "I'm gonna head out for a bit. My earbud won't be in, I just wanna be alone." 

He began to walk away as he heard George stumble over his words from his seat on the bed, leaping over fallen trees and over caves and ravines, his blood boiling but also as cold as ice. The mixture of the temperatures coursing through his veins was painful, but it was bearable.

"I wasn't implying I like y-" George's voice came through the earbud before Dream ripped it from his ear with a growl. He shoved it into his inventory, well aware it only worked if it was in it's owners ear.

Dream began to sprint, feet carrying him through the forest's hilly terrain combined with the obstacles that also came with it. Dream didn't stop running even as he stepped into a clearing, didn't stop even as he began to climb up a mountain, hands gripping onto the rocky wall tight enough that his knuckles were turning white. He heaved himself up, standing near the top of the mountain, gazing out onto the world they were stuck in. He was on a small platform, a cave behind him though he didn't care much for it, bending over as he caught his breath, coughing as he realized how much he had ran and climbed. He fell back, laying on his back as he panted.

He couldn't believe George felt he had the right to look at him like that. Dream couldn't believe that he was looking at George with a small gleam of admiration, a small gleam of feelings that certainly went deeper than just friendship, much deeper than friendship. Too deep. He closed his eyes after he pulled his armor off, setting his shield and axe next to him as he sighed.

"Urghhh..." a voice quietly echoed from inside the cave and Dream sat up suddenly, his vision spinning from the speed at which he sat up, looking into the dark cave with narrowed eyes. He reached out to grab his axe and shield as the sound of rattling echoed and an arrow went flying past his ear. Dream went wide eyed, quickly equipping his axe and shield though he ran out of time for his armor, quickly blocking his shield as another arrow came flying from the dark and landed in his shield, and he realized with sudden horror that the arrow would have slammed into his chest had he not put his shield up in time. He watched as he held his breath, sets of gleaming eyes slowly beginning to step out of the shadows. He put in his earbud, fingers shaking, panic coursing through him. He didn't even have time to put any armor on, he couldn't afford to be hit while trying to do that.

He shouted out his coord's, praying George still had his earbud in and would bring help. He didn't hear anything in response, quietly assuming that it was his fate to die here. He watched in horror and a limping figure stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light of the cave, rotting flesh exposing it's bones and muscles, their guts pouring out of the occasional hole in their abdomen. Dream gagged, watching as multiple of them began to join the first one. They were all of different sizes and genders, though it didn't matter considering all of them were most certainly dead. Another arrow came flying to him and he screamed as it went just above his shield and pierced his shoulder. He looked down at the hole that had been made in his shoulder, blood beginning to seep down from around the arrow and into his hoodie. He looked up, finding the skeleton had finally made its appearance. He looked at the bones that had still rotting flesh on bits and pieces of its bones and Dream didn't wait to see what else would show up. He turned on his heel and jumped from the mountain, holding his water bucket and barely managing to make the mlg.

He began to sprint, clutching at his shoulder, breathing ragged and the dark green hoodie began to slowly turn into a deep red. He stumbled, falling face first and screaming as the arrow went further into his shoulder, piercing the whole way through. He was faintly aware of the sound of the wood shaft of the arrow breaking but his vision was still spinning. Even in comparison to everything he had been through, this pain was by far the worst. His entire shoulder felt like it was on fire, a pure blinding pain slowly beginning to spread from his shoulder. He was aware of the sting on his hands from when he had landed on the ground, his right eye swollen from some reason, vision dimming on that side. He touched the right side of his head, looking at the blood that was on his fingers. He looked at the ground, noticing the large root that was jutting out of the ground, a dark red, almost black color, decorating the bark. He barely managed to murmur out his new coords as his vision faded. He was faintly aware of the sound of an ender pearl, or maybe an enderman?, teleporting closer and closer to him. He felt thin yet long hands turn his head as his vision went completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a note of reference, this is gonna be angsty. Have fun with this as you will.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't spam cc's with this but pop off if you want idc. My twitter is bxbystar, wattpad is stqrmyskiies. Wattpad is just copy and pasted from here so you guys don’t need to go to it if you don’t want to.


End file.
